


Caliborn writes a fanfic

by MyShadesAndMyRedConverse



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Best Friends, best rp ever, i cant even read this, its just, omf, this is too fucking funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyShadesAndMyRedConverse/pseuds/MyShadesAndMyRedConverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time Caliborn wants to prove to Calliope he can write better than her. And truthfully, he was right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caliborn writes a fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> this was me and my friend roleplaying and i cant just keep this to myself

**uu: OKAY SO. UM...**

**uu: IN A DARK, UGLY. AND ABANDONED PLACE. THERE WAS A.. UM**

**uu: AN AMAZINGLY FUCKING AWESOME CHERUB.**

**UU: let me gUess, he was red blooded and malevolently aligned?**

**uu: NO. FUCK YOU. YOU'RE INTERRUPTING MY FANFICTION.**

**UU: hee hee. sorry. upu**

**UU: carry on!**

**uu: THIS CHERUB WAS HATCHED WITH ONLY ONE PERSONALITY. WHICH MADE HIS LIFE A LOT MORE FUCKING AWESOME. HE NEVER HAD TO DEAL WITH A STUPID BITCH.**

**uu: THIS CHERUB'S NAME WAS UH.**

**uu: IT WAS..**

**UU: cal?**

**uu: FINE. HIS NAME WAS CAL.**

**uu: CAL HAD ONE FRIEND. BUT HE NEVER MET HIM BECAUSE THEY LIVED IN TWO DIFFERENT UNIVERSES. AND IT FUCKING SUCKED.**

**UU: and was this friend's name dirk, by any chance?**

**uu: NO OBVIOUSLY NOT.**

**uu: FUCK YOU.**

**UU: hee hee. whatever yoU say!**

**UU: do go on, what *was* his name?**

**uu: HIS FRIENDS NAME. WAS OBVIOUSLY NOT DIRK. BECAUSE DIRK IS A STUPID NAME. AND CAL WOULD NEVER BE FRIENDS WITH SOMEONE STUPID.**

**uu: HIS FRIENDS NAME WAS ALSO CAL. AND THEY WERE BOTH AWESOME.**

**uu: ONE DAY HE DECIDED HE WOULD TURN HIS UNUSED SARSWAPAGUS. INTO A TIME AND RELATIVE DIMENSION IN SPACE MACHINE. TO GO FIND HIM.**

**UU: that's a bit of a lengthy name. :U perhaps yoU shoUld shorten it?**

**UU: to, erm... t.a.r.d.i.s. machine, perhaps?**

**UU: hee hee, yes! that works!**

**uu: FINE. WHATEVER. HE MADE HIS SARSWAPAGUS INTO A TARDIS. AND WENT TO SEARCH FOR CAL.**

**uu: OH AND CAL WAS A HUMAN. BUT HE WAS A COOL HUMAN. NOT AN IDIOT.**

**uu: SO HE FOUND THEM. AND THEY HIGHFIVED LIKE THE BROS THEY WERE.**

**UU: my my, what a thrilling storyline!**

**uu: THEN CAL AND HUMAN CAL WENT INTO THE TARDIS. AND WORE AWESOME BOWTIES AND SUSPENDERS. BECAUSE THEY'RE FUCKING COOL. AND THEY WERE FRIENDS UNTIL CAL(CHERUB) BASHED HIS HEAD IN.**

**uu: THE END.**


End file.
